WHERE IS ACP AND ABHIJEET
by sameer khan
Summary: THIS STORY IS BASED OLDIE DUO AND DUO LAST CHAPTER UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS THIS IS MY NEW OS ON OLDIE DUO AND DUO AND THIS OS AFTER SET MR X THIS STORY IS DIFFERENT I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT SO GUYS BE READY BECOZE I,M UPDATING**

 **SO HERE WE GO TO STORY**

one person was tied with chair and his full attention on screen where he saw another person tired with chair and he is unconsicous state some blood present in his head 1st person who was in conscious state so much tense and the same time he hear foot step voice like someone coming toward him so he shout:

kaun ho tum?kya chahte ho?aur humain kyun band k rakha hai?

the person who was stand in darkness start laughing few second later he stop then in anger:

dekh acp mera na tumse koi dushmani hai aur na hi tumhare us pyaare officer abhijeet se?

agar tumheri humse koi dushmani nahi hai to humain yaha kyun baandh k rakha hai?

arre arre acp itna naraaz kyun hote hai aap chalo bta hi deta hn tumhe maine tumhe aur tumhare us officer ko is liye baandh kar rakha hai ta ke woh jo tumhara forensic doctor hai na kya naam hai uska he ask his pathner:

doctor salunkhe

ha doctor salunkhe aur doosra tumhara woh chahita officer aur tumhare is pyaare officer abhijeet ka chahita dost senior inspector daya unse badla lene k liye

kya kiya hai hai un dono ne tumhara?aur kis cheez ka badla le rahe ho tum?

he throw the table on floor in anger then:kya kiya hai un dono ne mera?dost china hai un dono ne mujhse mera kitne ache se rehte the hum dono magar nahi tumhare us officer daya ko yeh baat kaha pasand thi achanak mere ghar aa gaya aur use apne saath le gaye aur jail main daal diya aur us kaam main tumhare us forensic doctor ne bhi saath diya uska

daya ne to use aise hai jail main nahi daala hoga kuch to kya hoga tumhare dost ne?

ha kiya,kiya usne kisi ka khoon agar woh uska khoon nahi karta to woh tum logo ko bta deta k woh aik drugs dealer hai

wah re wah kitne shaan k saath keh rahe ho tum tumhara woh dost khoon kar dein kisi ka drugs k zariye logo ko tabah kar dein aur hum use chod dein(in anger)rishte daar hai kya woh humara?

aye acp rishton ki baat to tum na hi karo to acha hai arre tum kya jaano rishta kya hota hai tumne to apne bete tak ko nahi choda mar diya use goli apne haath se

ha maara maine use goli kyun k woh aik mujrim tha aur acp pradyuman kabhi kisi mujrim ko nahi chodta chahe woh uska apna khoon hi kyun na ho per tumne to apne dost k liye kanoon ko haath main le liya hai(rash tone)tumhe kya lagta hai tum ziyadah dair tak chup paoge kabhi nahi mere officer tumhe dhoonte hue yaha aa jayenge dekh lena tum

aye acp darata kis ko deta hai main tumhare us officer se nahi darne waala hn samjhe aur waise bhi tum aur yeh tumhara pyaara officer zinda rahoge tab na

kya matlab hai tumhara?

matlab yeh and he take out his gun then pointed toward acp other side his pathner pointed his gun toward abhijeet

good bye acp waise aap bohut lucky hai k aap akele nahi jaa rahe hai is duniya se balke aap ka yeh beta bhi aap k saath jaa raha hai jisne 18 saal aap ka saath diya to is hisaab se saath bhi marna acha hai

then both put their finger on triger acp sir look at his eyes then gun shoot gun fall from both hands and they scream in pain they look up and acp sir also look at there jahan se goli chali hai and they saw cid team a smile come on acp sir lips they both try to run but daya and freddy hold them salunkhe sir come near acp and he start open the rop acp sir look at him he saw tear in his buddy eyes purvi and tarika run toward abhijeet and they also open the rope tarika look at him with teary eyes then purvi pat his cheek to bring him conscious

sir abhijeet sir aankhain khole sir then she touch abhijeet pulse and she feel abhijeet pulse rate is slow so she shout:

sir all look at her she continue sir abhijeet sir ki nus(pulse)dheemi chal rahe hai inhe hospital le kar jaana hoga jaldi se

daya look at the crimnal then slap him then in anger:

agar abhijeet ko kuch bhi hua na to tum soch bhi nahi sakte main tumhara kya haal karonga ab btao tum dono ne yeh sab kyun kiya?

daya sawal gaadi main bhi kya jaa sakta hai pehle abhijeet ko hospital le kar jaate hai;acp sir said.

daya look at him then drags the crimnal with chal they start to move from there acp sir feel dizzy and he about to fall when salunkhe sir hold him with pradyuman

all turn and shock becoze acp sir faint in his buddy arm salunkhe to sachin:

sachin jaldi se gaadi nikalo

jee sir and he move from there nikhil also go with him here salunkhe sir pat his buddy cheek to bring him conscious

pradyuman aankhain kholo boss then he saw sachin and nikhil who was coming with car all sat on car and they move toward hospital

in car daya ask the question to crimnal:ab btao kyun kiya tumne yeh sab?

badla lena chahta main aap se aur is doctor se he pointed toward salunkhe sir

kis cheez ka badla?salunkhe sir ask

rishi,drugs dealer,aik murder kuch yaad aaya he say to daya

after rishi name daya goes in flash back

all officer in bureau except abhijeet who was in mission few minute later acp sir come out from cabin then move toward daya

daya mujhe aik zaroori kaam se bahar jaana hai tab tak tum bureau ko sanbhalo waise tumhe kehne ki zaroorat nahi hai mujhe pta hai tum sanbhal loge

jee sir aap fikar na kare main sab sanbhal longa

hmm theek hai main chalta hn waise bhi time ho gaya hai mere jaane ka

with that he left the bureau few minute later murder case report all officer go crime sport aftet doing so many investigation they solve the case and the crimnal name is rishi

daya come out his flash back and look at him then:tum use kaise jaante ho?

dost tha woh mera per hum dost kum bhai ziyadah the?

bhai acha tum us waqt kaha the jab rishi yeh sab kuch kar raha tha?

main us waqt usa main tha jab main usa se aaya to mujhe pta chala k tum logo ne use arrest kar liya?

tumne yeh jaane ki koshish nahi ki k hum ne use arrest kyun kiya hai?

main sab jaanta tha

sab jaante the phir bhi tumne kanoon ko haath main liya aik mujrim k liye

woh mujrim nahi mera dost hai

tumhare liye tumhara dost hoga per humare liye woh aik mujrim hai samjhe

bohut guroor hai na tumhe apne dosti per isi liye maine tumhare dost ko kidnapped kiya ta ke tumhe pta chale k aik dost ko khone ka gum kya hota hai?

per afsoos tum ziyadah dino tak mere dost ko apne pass rak nahi sake ab btao tumne acp sir aur abhijeet ko kidnapped kaise kiya?

he told him everything after listening this everyone shock and become in anger daya slap him hardly

 **SO GUYS KAISA LAGA AAP LOGO KO YEH CHAPPY BTANA ZAROOR AUR YEH BHI K MAIN ISE CONTINUE KARO YA NAHI ISKA JAWAB MUJHE PM MAIN BTA DEIN AGAR HAAN TO DO REVIEW NEXT CHAPTER UPDATE AFTER REVIEW CROSS 30 I KNOW CONFUSION HAI WOH NEXT CHAPTER MAIN CLEAR HO JAYEGA AND HA KAHA GUM HO GAYE HO TUM KA NEXT CHAPTER REVIEW 300 HONE K BAAD MILENGE USSE PEHLE NAHI**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI GUYS I M SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE BUT GUYS I WAS BUSY IN STUDY,COMPLETE OFFICE FILE WORK AND MEETING I HAVE SO MANY FILE WORK TO COMPLETE AFTER COMPLETE FILE WORK I HAVE TO SAVE THEIR DATA IN COMPUTER SO ISSE AAP ANDAZA LAGA SAKTE MERE PASS ABHI BHI KITNA KAAM BAQI YEH BHI BADI MUSHKIL SE WAQT NIKAAL KAR UPDATE KAR RAHA HN ANY WAYS GUYS**

 **Guest:thank you**

 **guest:thanks for review**

 **Shaakshi:thanks for feedback**

 **Cutie;thank you**

 **Abhidaya fan:thank you so much**

 **Sami:thanks yaar**

 **Hamdard duo:thanks for liking my story**

 **Bhumia98:thank you**

 **Priya,Khushi,Mistic morning and Shraddha:thanks to you all yaar**

 _ **SO HERE IS THE NEXT UPDATE:**_

he told him everything after listening this all shock then become in anger daya slap him hardly he start laughing all look at him in more anger and daya hold his collar in anger he remove his collar from daya grip then in smile:

Ab laga,ab laga tumhare dil ko chot yahi chahta tha main tumhare dil ko chot lagta hua dekhna chahta tha main ab mere dil ko sakoon mila.

Tumhe agar lagta hai k tum mere dil ko chot punhchane main kamyaab ho gaye ho to yeh tumhari galat fehmi hai.

Na na na senior inspector daya apne chot ko chupane k liye mere khushi ko galat fehmi ka naam mat do tumhara yeh thappad is baat ka sabot hai k tumhare dil ko chot lagi hai

Tumhe to main daya was about to slap him but salunkhe sir stop him with:

Daya hospital aa gaya hai iske saath jo bhi karna hai bureau main karna filhal pradyuman aur abhijeet ko hospital le kar jaate hai

Jee sir then to criminal:tumhe to main but cut

Rakesh'rakesh naam hai mera

Jo bhi naam ho tumhara mujhe usse koi farq nahi padta magar aik baat jaan lo agar acp sir aur abhijeet ko ya phir un dono main se kisi aik ko kuch bhi hua na to tum soch nahi sakte main tumhara kya haal karonga to his junior:le jao in dono ko

All noded and they take both with them but freddy still stay in his position so daya ask:

Kya hua freddy tum nahi gaye

Nahi sir woh actually main

Theek hai andar chalo

Uske baad woh acp sir aur abhijeet ko le kar hospital k andar jaate hai jahan pe doctor abhijeet ko le kar i.c.u jaate hai kyun k uski halat kharab hoti hai aur acp sir ko doosre kamre main le kar jaate hai aur bahar salunkhe sir bench main bait jaate hai daya bhi dewaar k pass khada rehta hai aur freddy bus un dono ki taraf dekhta hai aur dil hi dil main apne dono sir k liye dua karta hai phir daya apni aankhain band kar leta hai aur use rakesh ki kahi hui baat yaad aati hai

 _ **FLASHBACK START:**_

 **ab btao tumne acp sir or abhijeet ko kidnapped kyun kiya?**

 **Jis din tum rishi ko mere ghar se utha kar le gaye aur use jail main daal diya tab maine socha k main use kisi bhi tarah jail se azad kra longa magar jab tum use court le kar gaye aur waha use phansi ki saza suna di gayi tab maine faisla kar liya main tumse iska badla le kar rahonga tab se maine un dono per nazar rakhna shuru kar diya main mouqe ki talaash main tha k kab woh dono aik saath aik hi gaadi main akele honge**

 **Phir?daya ask**

 **Phir kya mujhe mouqa mil gaya magar**

 **Magar kya?salunkhe sir ask**

 **Magar pta nahi abhijeet ko is baare main kese pta chal gaya aur usne acp sir ko bureau k bahar badi hi khushyari k saath hamari nazron se bacha kar kisi dooste officer k saath yeh keh kar bhej diya k quills ka break fail hai woh use theek kra kar aa jayega phir acp sir k waha se jaane k baad abhijeet apni gaadi main baith kar nikal gaya aur hum bhi uske peeche nikal pade beech raaste main pta chala k acp sir us gaadi main nahi hai to maine apne is pathner ko raaste main uthar kar use acp sir k gaadi ka pta laga kar unke peecha karne ko kaha**

 **To kya tumhara pathner kamyaab ho gaya tha?sachin ask**

 **Ha kamyaab ho gaya tha magar kamyaab ho kar bhi unka peecha nahi kar sake**

 **Peecha nahi kar sake kyun?acp sir akele the na siwai us officer k jis k saath acp sir the aur koi nahi tha aur na hi unke ird gird koi security thi?nikhil said**

 **Galat security nahi tight security di gayi thi unhe**

 **Matlab?freddy said**

 **Matlab yeh k tumhare abhijeet sir ne acp sir ki gaadi ko aise raaste se bheja jaha se pehle hi aik MLA ka guzar ho raha tha aur unhe tight security di gayi thi yeh officer unhi security officer main se tha jis k saath acp sir the phir hona kya tha usne apni gaadi MLA k gaadi ki ird gird le gaya aur isi tarah se us MLA k saath saath acp sir ko bhi tight security mil gayi**

 **All officer look at each other with proud after listening sharpness of abhijeet**

 **Phir all look at rakesh pathner who start tell**

 **Phir kya?daya ask**

 **Phir humain yaad aya k abhijeet k pass aik high professional case ki aik file hai jo bohut hi important thi unke jaan se bhi ziyada to humne socha acp sir apne haath nahi aya to kya hua hum abhijeet ko kidnapped kar lenge saath saath woh file bhi hum qabza kar lenge aur abhijeet k waqt pe na punhchne per waha acp sir ki badnaami hogi aur humare yaha abhijeet ki**

 **Is baare main tumhe kaise pta tum un per nazar rakh rahe the magar tumhe yeh kaise pta chala k woh kis waqt high professional case ki file le kar kahi pe jaane waale hai kyun k jahan tak main jaanta hn acp sir ya abhijeet in dono main se koi bhi khul kar is baare main baat nahi karenge to tum dono kaise pta chala**

 **Kyun k main ***************

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GUYS AGAIN SUSPENSE HAHAHA BUT SERIOUSLY GUYS MAIN IS WAQT BOHUT HI PARESHAAN HO KUCH PERSONAL KAAM NE MUJHE ITNA TENSE DE DIYA HAI K MUJHE FF SE BHI BREAK LE LENA PADA KUCH MAHINO K LIYE AUR MUJHE NAHI PTA IN KUCH MAHINO MAIN MUJHE KITNA TENSE MILNE WAALA HAI IS LIYE IS CHAPTER KO UPSATE KAR K AUR ISE SUSPENSE MAIN CHOD KAR AAP LOGO KO APNE YAHA SE KUCH TENSE DE KAR JAA RAHA HN HAHAHAHA BUT GUYS NEXT CHEPTER WILL BE UPDATE AFTER REVIEW CROSS 90 AND HA MAIN PROMISS NAHI KAR SAKTA K 90 HONE K BAAD FORAN UPDATE KAR DONGA 90 REVIEW HONE K BAAD BHI MUJHE 2 3 DIN CHAHIYE KOSHISH KARONGA PERSONAL PROBLEM SE THODA HAT KAR AAP LOGO K LIYE NEXT CHAPTER UPDATE KAR SAKON TAB TAK K LIYE BYE AND SORRY FOR SHOT,MISTAKE AND LATE**

 **OK BYE**

 **THANK YOU**

 **TAKE CARE**

 **FROM**

 ** _SAMI_ **


	3. Chapter 3

HI **GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL I HOPE FINE SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE AND SHORT ANY WAYS**

Priya:thank you

Hamdard duo:thanks

Sami:thankx yaar

Rukmani:thank you for feedback

Cutie:thank you

Bhumia98:thankx

Guest:thank you for review

 _ **HERE IS THE NEXT UPDATE:**_

kyun k main us officer ka bhai hn jiske saath acp sir the

All cops shout in shock:kya

Iska matlab rajesh bhi in sab main but cut

Nahi bhaiya ko is baare main kuch bhi nahi pta hai

Agar use is sab k baare main nahi pta hai to tumhe exact kaise pta tha k high profile case ki file abhijeet k pass hai

Kyun k jis din abhijeet sir woh file apne saath le jaane waale the usse aik raat pehle main bhaiya ko papa se isi silsile main baat karte hue suna tha

Kya tumhe apni family k baare main aik baar bhi khayal nahi aya aik baar bhi nahi socha tumne jab unhe tumhare is harkat k baare main pta chalega kya guzregi un per;daya said

Us waqt mujhe kuch aur nahi soch raha tha mujhe bus badla lena tha

Badla per kis se?salunkhe sir said

Abhijeet sir se

Abhijeet se?daya said

Ha abhijeet sir se main unse apne dost ka badla lena chahta tha

Dost ka badla?tum abhijeet sir se kis dost ka badla lena chahte the?freddy said

Main abhijeet sir se rishab ka badla lena chahta tha

Yeh rishab koun hai?daya ask in confusion

Sir yeh rishab aik bohut hi bade gang ka admi tha aap us waqt mission main the

Tum dono aik doosre ko kab se jaante ho?sachin ask

Hum dono abhijeet sir aur acp sir ko kidnapped karne se aik week pehle mile the

Mujhe(to daya)inse aur ise(pointed his pathner)abhijeet se badla lena tha is liye maine abhijeet ko kidnapped kar k tumse badla lene ka socha aur isne acp sir ko kidnapped kar k abhijeet se badla lene ka

Main pehle razi nahi tha phir jab mujhe pta chala k yeh abhijeet sir ko kidnapped karne waale hai to main iska saath dene k liye maan gaye

Acp sir humare haath se nikal gaye magar abhijeet aur woh file ab bhi humare haath lag sakta tha is liye hum abhijeet k peeche lag gaye raste main mera kuch admi pehle se hi tha jab abhijeet ki gaadi waha se guzarne lagi mere admiyon ne natak shuru kar diya phir kya jaise hi abhijeet sir gaadi se utre peeche se mere aik admi ne unke sir per maara jisse woh behosh ho gaaye aur hum unhe apne saath le gaye

Phir main waha se seedhe ghar chala gaya rakesh pathner said

He continue phir all look at him daya who ask:

Phir kya

Phir main papa k saath us jagah gaya jahan pe us high profile case ki meeting chal rahi thi

Kya tum us meeting per,per kaise?nikhil said

Kyun k papa aik retired police officer hai aur papa ne bhi us high profile case ko solve kiya tha kitna maza aa raha tha jab abhijeet sir us file k saath nahi punhche aur waha k saare officer acp sir ko dekh rahe all look at him in anger phir maine,main to kya balke waha pe jitne bhi officer the koi is tarah ka expect nahi kar sakta tha

Kya matlab hai tumhara?kya expect nahi kar sakte tum log?daya said

Jab bohut dair ho gayi aur abhijeet sir us file ko le kar nahi punhche tab

 _ **FLASHBACK START:**_

 **yeh sab kya hai pradyuman tumhara officer ab tak kyun nahi aya hai**

 **Sir woh bus aata hi hoga**

 **Aur kitni dair pradyuman kahi tumhara officer but cut**

 **Nahi sir woh kabhi aisa nahi karega mujhe us per poora yakeen hai**

 **Jitna late woh kar raha hai usse to yahi lagta hai pradyuman**

 **Sir please bina sabot k aap mere officer per ilzam nahi laga sakte**

 **Kya tumhe ab bhi sabot chahiye pradyuman**

 **Sir...theek hai main abhi use call karta hn phir sab clear ho jayega**

 **He dial abhijeet number but he got no response he dial 2,3 time but he got no response now acp sir become in tense**

 **Yeh abhijeet phone kyun nahi itha raha hai**

 **Phone kyun utayega tumhara officer ab tak to woh file ko le kar but he got shut because acp sir throw the coat on floor in anger and all shock because a blue colour file come out from coat acp bent down and pick up file he open the file and become more shock**

 **OMG yeh file**

 **Kya hua pradyuman**

 **Sir yeh to high profile case ki file hai**

 **All shout in shock officer rejesh brother also shock**

 **Magar pradyuman yeh file is coat main aur yeh coat kis ki hai**

 **Sir yeh coat abhijeet he stop then is shock omg iska matlab abhijeet ki jaan...is liye usne mujhe main yeh kaise samajh nahi paya**

 **Kya samajh nahi paya pradyuman aur yeh abhijeet ka coat yaha pe kaise aur woh khud kuun nahi aaya**

 **Sir jab main yaha k liye nikal raha tha tab abhijeet ne mujhe and he told them everything after listening this everyone shock**

 **Iska matlab abhijeet jaanta tha k koi hai jo is file ko lene ki koshish main hai**

 **Ha sir tabhi to usne mujhe rajesh k saath bhej diya**

 **Maanna padega pradyuman tumhara yeh officer sach main aik sharp shine hai jis andaaz se usne file ko yaha tak punhchaya hai is tarah ka to humne expect hi nahi kya**

 **Maine kaha tha na sir abhijeet kabhi aisa nahi karega sir na woh kabhi bhik sakta hai aur na hi koi use khareed sakta hai**

 **He say all this in proud tone but he become in tense:pta nahi woh kaha hoga kis haal main hoga**

 _ **FLASHBACK END:**_

iska matlab woh file lene main bhi tjm log nakaam ho gaye

daya say this in smile then rash tone:

Tumhe kya laga tumhe itne asani se woh file mil jayega jab abhijeet ko pta lag jaaye k koi hai jo jaal bicha k bhaita hua to woh chup nahi rehta hai balke apne dimaag ka istamaal kar k na sirf us cheez ko sahi salamat rakhta hai balke jaal bicha k bhaitne waalon ko bhi nakaam kar deta hai

Sahi kaha tumne humne socha tha k file abhijeet k pass hai magar humain kya pta tha k us saale but he shut when he got tight slap on his face

Khabar daar jo aise alfaaz nikale tumne uske baare main;daya said

Ab yeh btao tum logo ne acp sir ko kidnaaped kaise kiya?salunkhe sir said

Hum logo ne acp sir ko**************

 **GUYS AGAIN SUSPENCE MAIN CHOD KAR JAA RAHA HN HAHAHAHA YEH KYA GUYS 90 KAHA AND REVIEW 65 NOT FAIR GUYS ANY WAYS RAAT TAK MAIN AIK TRUE REAL CHALLENGE KI SHORT OS UPDATE KARNE WAALA HN AUR YEH BHI K US CHEEZ NE MUJH PER KITNA EFFECT KIYA HAI AND GUYS NEXT CHAPTER UPDATE AFTER REVIEW CROSE 100 AUR YEH MAT SAMAJHE K MAIN FARIG HN ABHI BHI MASLA WAHI KA WAHI HAI AB AAP LOG CHAPTER KAISA HAI YWH BTAYE AND GUYS DO REVIEW YAAR**

 **OK BYE**

 **THANK YOU**

 **FROM**

 **SAMI**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL I HOPE FINE I M SO SORRY GUYS FOR LATE UPDATE ANY WAYS**

 **Sakshi:thank you**

 **Cutie:thanks**

 **Priya:thanks for review**

 **Hamdard duo:thanks yaar**

 **Mistic morning:thank you for feedback**

 **Sami:thanks and how r u now?**

 **Rukhmani:thanks and yeah abhi sir is so intelligent**

 **Bhumia98:thank you for review**

 **Guest:thank you**

 _ **SO HERE IS THE UPDATE:**_

daya come out his thought with huh when some one keep his hand on his shoulder he look at freddy with wet eyes freddy console him with:

Sir sanbhale apne aap ko kuch nahi hoga abhijeet sir ko aur na hi acp sir ko

Pta nahi freddy abhijeet k saath hi aisa kyun hota hai uski is halat ka zimmedaar main hn sirf main

Nahi sir plz aap khud ko iska zimmedaar mat samjhe aap ko thodi na pta tha k koi achanak aap se is tarah badla lega

Phir bhi freddy jab hum koi case solve karte hai humara koi na koi duahman ban hi jaata hai

Aik baat kahon sir?

Ha kaho

Jab aap kabhi kidnapped ho jaate hai aur kidnapper aap ko kidnaaped abhijeet sir se badla lene k liye karte hai phir abhijeet sir bhi apne aap ko iska zimmedaar samajhte hai sahi

Ha sahi hai;daya said

To sir kiya aap ko bura nahi lagta k abhijeet sir khud ko zimmedaar samajh rahe hai

Bilkul bura lagega ab is main boss ki thodi na galti hai

Exactly sir to kya abhijeet sir ko bura nahi lagega jab unhe pta chalega k aap khud ko in sab ka zimmedaar samajh rahe hai

Daya look at him in surprise so freddy say

Aise mat dekhiye sir bus itna soche jab abhijeet sir ko hosh aayega to unhe kaise rest karne k liye manana hai unhe kaise bureau aane se rokna hai kyun k abhijeet sir to rest karne waalon main se nahi hai aur acp sir unhe to sirf salunkhe sir hi sanbhal sakte hai

Yeh to tumne theek kaha hai freddy and he take sigh then his eyes fall on salunkhe sir who was sitting on bench and lost in his world some harsh voice and some pleading voice was echo in his ear

Salunkhe mujhe tumse us din k baare main kuch baat karni hai

Boss ab mujhe us baare main koi baat nahi karni sach kahon to tumhe mujh per bharosa nahi hai

Nahi salunkhe aisa nahi tu baat to sun

Kya suno main pradyuman tumhare woh jhoote excuses

Tum mujhe apna dost maante hi nahi ho

Nahi yaar aisi baat nahi hai

Aik baat btao tum kya kum the jo tumhare woh dono ladle bhi mere peeche lag gaye

Ab kya keh diya un dono ne tumse

Sir mujhe aap se acp sir k baare main baat karni hai

Daya tumhe kaam ki baat karni hai to karo warna yaha se chale jao

Sir aap acp sahab k saath aisa kyun behave kar rahe hai aisa bhi kya kar diya jo aap otna gussa ho gaye

Abhijeet acha hoga agar hum ladbe k bajaye kaam ki baat kare

Sir aap mujhe aik baat btaye agar kal ko acp sir ko kuch ho jaaye tab kya aap ko farq nahi padega?

Agar pradyuman ko kuch bhi ho jaye na tab bhi mujhe koi farq nahi padega abhijeet

Sir aap aik baar phir soch lein kahi baad main pachtawa na ho

Jab maine kuch galat hi nahi kya to pachtawa kyun hoga mujhe

Main dua karonga sir aap se dair(late)na ho jaye

Salunkhe sir come out from his thought when some one keep his hand on his shoulder he look up and found daya near said:

Sir aap fikar na kare acp sir ko kuch nahi hoga woh aik dum theek ho jayenge

Daya maine kya kuch nahi kaha pradyuman ko abhijeet ko aur tumhe bhi

Sir plz jo hua use bhool jaye

Kaise bhool jaon daya abhijeet ne kaha bhi tha k main koi dair na kar doon per maine kar diya

Nahi sir kuch bhi dair nahi hua hai abhi bhi sab theek ho jayega

Salunkhe sir want to say something but stop when he saw the doctor who threat acp sir and the doctor come out i.c.u who threat abhijeet so both move toward doctors daya to abhijeet doctor

Kaisa hai ab woh doctor?koi khatra to nahi hai na use?woh theek to ho jayega na doctor

Doctor keep his hand on his shoulder daya feel scare but he take relief sigh when doctor say:

Relax officer ab woh bilkul theek wali koi baat nahi blood lose hone ki wajah se weakness aa gayi hai unhe aur shayad unhe kisi mote cheez se maara gaya hai to unke paon aur jism k kuch haddiyon main soojan aa gayi hai filhaal aap unhe completely 2 week bed rest dein woh theek ho jayenge aur haan yeh kuch medicine bhi khane k baad

Aap fikar mat kare and thank you doctor

Doctor smile and about to left the place daya stop him

Waise doctor kya main usse mil sakta hn?

Filhaal to abhi woh behosh but cut

Main koi awaaz nahi karonga doctor

Theek hai officer

Thank you doctor

Doctor left and daya enter in I.C.U he had tear after seeing his buddy condition

Other side salunkhe sir ask to acp doctor

Kaisa hai ab woh?aur achanak behosh hone ki wajah?

Dekhiye sir aap bhi aik doctor hai aur aap bhi jaante hai k insaan kin kin cheezon ko le kar behoah hote hai(salunkhe noded)aur aap yeh bhi jaante hai unka khayal kaise rakhna hai

Ha main jaanta hn per aap yeh to btaye k woh behosh kyin hue?

Kaafi ziyadah stress aur B.P high hone ki wajah se

Stress aur B.P high?

Jee haan in dono cheezon ki wajah se aur aap se behtar aur koun jaan sakta hai k unhe kis cheez ki stress hai aur unka B.P high kis wajah se hua hai

Jee by the way thank you

It's my pleasure

Doctor left sport and salunkhe sir enter in acp sir room doctor words echo in his ear

Kaafi ziyadah stress aur B.P high hone ki wajah se

Aap se behtar aur koun jaan sakta hai k unhe kis cheez ki stress hai aur B.P kyun high hua hai

Salunkhe sir look at his buddy face where he found tiredness so he say himself:

Tumhare is halat ka zimmedaar main hoon boss sirf main

 **A BIG SORRYYYYYYYYY FROM MY SIDE SO GUYS AISA KYA HUA OLDIE DUO K BEECH AUR SALUNKHE SIR KYUN KHUD KO ZIMMEDAAR MAAN RAHE HAI CONFUSION HAI NA BUT JALDI DOUR HO JAYEGI NEXT CHAPTER UPDATE AFTER REVIEW CROSS 130 I HOPE THIS YOU DO REVIEW KOSHISH KARONGA K JALDI UPDATE KAR DOON BUT YOU KNOW RAMDAN SO THORA MUSHKIL HAI AND HA SORRY FOR MISTAKE AND SHORT AUR CHAPTER KAISA LAGA BHI BTAYE**

 **OK BYE**

 **THANK YOU**

 **TAKE CARE**

 **FROM**

 ** _SAMI_ **


	5. Chapter 5

_**HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL I HOPE FINE SEBSE PEHLE I M SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE BUT GUYS MERE BHI KUCH PROBLAM HAI JISKI WAJAH SE MAIN UPDATE NAHI KAR PAA RAHA HOON SERIOUSLY AAJ KAL MAIN EXAM KI TAYARI MAIN BUSY HOON AUR UPER SE MERE COMPUTER SE KUCH DETA BHI GAYAB HO GAYA HAI USE BHI DHOONDNA HAI SO UPDATE KARNE MAIN TO LATE HONGA NA MAIN ANY WAYS GUYS:**_

 _ **PRIYA:THANK YOU**_

 _ **SAKSHI:THANK YOU**_

 _ **SWEETPARI:THANKS SWEETI FOR COMMENT**_

 _ **KIRTI CUTIE:THANKS FOR ADMIRE MY STORY**_

 _ **MISTICT MORNING:THANKS MY CUTE DOLL**_

 _ **DSP1:THANKS TO YOU**_

 _ **BHUMIA98:THANKS YAAR**_

 _ **CID FAN:THANKS FOR FEEDBACK**_

 _ **HAMDARD DUO:THANKS YAAR**_

 _ **GUEST:THANK YOU**_

 _ **GUEST:SORRY FOR WAIT KARANE K LIYE**_

 _ **GUEST:I M SORRY AAP KO BOHUT WAIT KARAYA BUT MAIN BOHUT BUSY REHTA HOON IS LIYE UPDATE KARNE MAIN LATE HOTA HOON AUR MAIN KOI BHI KAAM ADHURA NAHI CHODTA HAAN LATE ZAROOR KARTA HOON BUT KAAM COMPLETE KAR LETA HOON**_

 _ **guest:THANK YOU**_

 _ **GUEST:I M SORRY BUT RAMADAN K BAAD EID JIS MAIN KAAFI GUEST AYE HAI ABHI BHI AA RAHE HAI PHIR BHI MAIN KAAFI MUSHKIL SE WAQT NIKAL K UPDATE KAR RAHA HOON**_

 _ **I M SO SORRY ONCE AGAIN TO YOU ALL**_

 _ **HERE IS THE NEXT UPDATE:**_

 _Dr salunkhe look at his buddy he saw tiredness on his face so he say to himself_

 _Tumhare is halat ka zimmedaar main hoon sirf main woh sab tumse kehta aur na tum yaha pe is tarah laite hue hote_

 _Then he remember how rakesh kidnapped his buddy._

 **FLASHBACK START:**

 **Ab btao tum logo ne acp sir ko kidnapped kaise kiya?**

 **Hum logo ne acp sir ko phone kiya tha**

 **After finding high profile case file in abhijeet abhijeet sharp sir also feel proud on his right hand but he also feel tense for his son so he murmur in tension**

 **Pta nahi kaha hoga kis haal main think something then kahi use kuch**

 **He stop because his cell phone ring interrupt in take out his saw a unknown number on screen so he say in confusion**

 **Unknown number kahi abhijeet to nahi**

 **He pick up his phone with:hello abhijeet kaha**

 **But he stop when he hear from other side**

 **Hello acp sahab kaise hai aap?ziyadah preshaan to nahi kya na aap ko is waqt kar ke?**

 **Koun ho tum?**

 **Arre arre itni bhi jaldi kya hai acp sahab thodi baatain to kar lein humare saath**

 **Tumhare saath aur baatain theek hai to phir woh baatain bureau main hogi**

 **Itni .na acp sahab itni confident achi baat nahi hai**

 **Matlab kya hai tumhara?**

 **Matlab yeh acp sahab kahi aap ki yeh confident aap se aap ka sabse anmol cheez na cheen lein**

 **Saaf saaf btao kehna kya chahte ho tum?**

 **Kehna to kuch nahi chahta per haan sunana zaroor chahta se pta yeh cheez aap ko kisi ki yaad dila dein(to his Partner)arre bhai acp sir ko woh awaaz to sunana**

 **Abhi sunata hoon and he beat someone by heavy stick and a painful scream come out from his sir recognized his voice so he shout:**

 **Abhijeet,abhijeet kuch to bolo abhijeet**

 **Arre wah acp sir maan gaye aap ko aur aap ke dimaag ko hi cheekh se pehchaan gaye**

 **Kya kiya tumne abhijeet k saath?**

 **Ziyadah kuch nahi woh haath paon bohut hila raha tha to bus uske haath paon ko thode der k liye rest karne ko kaha hai**

 **Kya chahte ho tum?**

 **Main ziyadah kuch nahi chahta mujhe bus aap chahiye or kuch nahi**

 **Acp sir about to say something when he hear abhijeet painful but srong voice**

 **Nahi sir aap inki baat mat theek hoon sir mujhe kuch nahi**

 **But a loud painful ahhhhh come out from his mouth so acp sir shout**

 **Abhijeettttttt**

 **And he hear kidnapper voice who was shouting on his partner**

 **Yeh kya kya tumne sir pe maar diya tum jaante ho na iska zinda rehna zaroori hai kyun k agar yeh humare pass raha to acp sir humare aik zariya hai acp sir ko humare pass lane ka. khade khade mera munh kya dekh rahe jaa ke iske sir se behte khoon ko rokne ka bandobus karo(shout on top)jao**

 **Here acp sir shout in anger:yeh kya kya tum log nahi jaante iska anjaam but cut**

 **Aye acp gussa karne k bajaye khud ko humare yaha le to sir pe war kar k khoon nikala aap khud ko humare yaha nahi laye to?**

 **To kya?**

 **To agle hi pal main aap k pyaare aur chahite officer ki laash cid bureau k bahar milegi**

 **Tum aisa kuch bhi nahi karoge samjhe tum**

 **Theek hai acp main kuch nahi karonga agar aap**

 **Bolo kaha aana hai mujhe?**

 **Kaafi samajh daar hai aap haan to aap ko takleef uthane ki koi zaroorat nahi hai bahar aap ko aik black car nazar ko bus us car main baithna aap ko le kar aa jayega humare pass.i mean aap ko aap k pyare abhijeet k pass**

 **Theek hai lekin tab tak**

 **Aap befikar ho kar aye acp to phir balke milte hai kuch hi der main**

 **And the line cut acp sir murmur in anger:milte hai**

 **And he about to left the place when dig sir stop him**

 **Kaha jaa rahe ho pradyuman?**

 **Us kidnapper se milne sir**

 **Nahi pradyuman tum nahi jaoge**

 **Lekin kyun sir?**

 **Dekho pradyuman yeh koi trap bhi to ho sakta hai**

 **Nahi sir yeh koi trap nahi hai maine abhijeet ki awaz suni hai sir**

 **Agar yeh koi trap nahi abhijeet such main unke pass hai to hum kisi na kisi tarah se use bacha lenge**

 **Nahi sir agar main unke pass nahi gaya to woh log abhijeet ko maar denge**

 **Tum samajh kyun nahi rahe**

 **Sir samajh to aap log nahi rahe agar mai un logo k pass abhi nahi gaya to wov log abhijeet ko maarne main time nahi lagayenge phir. main apni jaan k liye apne officer ki jaan khatre mai nahi daal sakta.i m sorry sir per mujhe jaana hoga**

 **And he left the place out side of the building he saw a black move toward black someone hit him from back and everything dark in front of his he open his found himself in dark room as well as found himself tied on chair with rope**

dr salunkhe come out his he hear his buddy saw his buddy in restless move toward his buddy murmur something

Kya kar rahe ho tum abhijeet ,abhijeet

Dr salunkhe feel his buddy become more he take his buddy palm in his palm to give him sooth and also try to relax him with

Boss kuch nahi hua theek woh bhi theek hai nahi hua hai bus shaant ho jao

Acp sir saw someone hit the heavy stick on abhijeet sir shout

Abhijeet with that acp sir open his eyes with great salunkhe hold his buddy arm

Relax pradyuman kuch nahi hai sab theek hai

Acp sir just look at his salunkhe realize ghat he is holding his buddy left his arm then

Tum laite raho main doctor ko bula k lata hoon

And he left the room with fast step

Acp sir say to himself:ise kya hua hai

A voice come at door:majn btata hoon sir

 **SO GUYS DARWAZE PE KOUN HAI AND SORRY FOR NOT INCLUDING DUO SENCE BUT NEXT CHAPTER I WILL TRY TO WRITE ON DUO ANG GUYS SORRY FOR SHORT LATE AND CHAPTER UPDATE AFTER REVIEW CROSS 135 AND I PROMISS THIS TIME I WILL NOT LATE UPDATE AND YEH I WILL TRY TO UPDATE NEXT CHAPTER AFTET 2,3 DAYS**

 **OK BYE**

 **THANK YOU**

 **TAKE CARE**

 **FROM**

 **SAMI**


	6. Chapter 6

**_HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL I HOPE FINE SO SORRY GUYS FOR LATE UPDATE BUT I TOLD REASON THAT WHY I COULDN'T UPDATE ANYWAYS_**

 ** _GUEST:THANK YOU_**

 ** _PRIYA:THANKS_**

 ** _MISTIC MORNING:THANKS CUTE DOLL AND DON'T BE IMPATIENT_**

 ** _NIDHA:THANK YOU FOR COMMENT_**

 ** _SAKSHI:THANKS YAAR_**

 ** _BHUMIA98:I CAN'T SAY THANKS TO YOU BECAUSE YOU FORBIDDEN ME TO SAY THIS SO IJUST WANT TO SAY THAT I LIKE YOUR COMMENT_**

 ** _GUEST:SORRY FOR LATE AND THANKS FOR WAITING TO NEW UPDATE_**

 ** _GUEST:SORRY FOR POST SAME CHAPTER AGAIN AN AGAIN_**

 ** _ABHIJEET:THANKS FOR FEEDBACK_**

 ** _CID FAN:THANK YOU_**

 ** _HENA:THHANKS TO REVIEW_**

 ** _AAQIB:THANKS TO YOU_**

 ** _KIRTI:THANKS FOR NICE COMMENT_**

 ** _CHOTEY:THANK YOU CHOTEY_**

 ** _SO HERE IS NEXT UPDATE:_**

Acp sir says himself:ise kya hua hai

A voice come at door:main btata hoon sir

And other side daya move toward his buddy with baby look at his buddy face where he saw bandege on his head and so many little wound on his he come near his sat on stool beside his buddy then he hold his goes previouse night flashback before abhijeet kidnapped

 **FLASHBACK START:**

 **At 10:00pm duo enter in sat on sofa with thud voice because both feel tiredness but abhijeet have anger on his was know the reason of his buddy he try to chear his buddy**

 **Boss ab chodo bhi gussa kyun bekaar ki baat ko dimaag main liye ghoom rahe ho**

 **Bekaar ki yeh tumhe bekaar ki baat lagti dekha nahi bureau main kya hua**

 **Boss maine dekha hai sab to mujhe bhi aya magar?**

 **Magar ky**

 **Magar yaar acp sir ne bhi to achi khasi class laga di hai na unki phir?**

 **Phir bhi daya(after a second)acha aik baat btao**

 **Kya?**

 **Unho ne humain 24 ghante k ander kya karne ko kaha tha?**

 **Case solve karne ko kaha tha**

 **Haan case solve karne ko kaha tha yeh to nahi kaha tha k us case ki file report bhi tayar karni hai**

 **Haan**

 **To phir woh humse report file kyun maang rahe us chitrole ko(daya smile)koi na koi mouqa chahiye hota hai hum main se kisi aik ko tana dene k liye huh jab usne dekha k hum 24 hours k ander case solve karne wale hai to banda pareshaan ho gaya woh soch main pad gaye k bhai yeh to case solve hone wala hai 24 hours k kya hai jinse main in logo ko 2 baatain suna aise mamle main unka shaitani dimaag ghode(horse)se bhi tez dorta kya unke shaitani dimaag yeh idea aya k woh log case solve kar rahe hai report file isi se in logo do baatain suna sakta banda us idea k saath tapak pade bureau main shaanti ki jagah main aag ho yaar mujhe sabse ziyadah gussa kis baat per aya tha ya kaho ab bhi aa raha hai jab unho ne mujhse kaha**

abhijeet mujhe aisa kyun lagta hai jaise tum koi kaam karte hi nahi ho saara din bureau main rehte aur us saara din main se kuch der baher ghoomte ho aur mujrim k peeche 5 minute sirf 5 minute bhaagte ho aur isse tumhe logo ki wah wah mil jaati hai

 **us waqt to mann kya bus unhe wahi saal kaam karne k baad bhi unhe but daya cut**

 **Ab bas bhi karo abhi**

 **Abhijeet look at him in shock**

 **Mera matlab hai unke kehne se yeh baat sach to nahi ho jayegi to phir?acha chalo**

 **He get up from abhi hand then**

 **Chalo mere saath**

 **Lekin kaha?**

 **Tum mat pucho bus chalo mere saath**

 **And he drag abhijeet with him but abhi protest**

 **Daya aaj nahi yaar kaafi thak gaya bhi to thake hue ho tum bhi aaram karo**

 **Boss koi bahana nahi chalo**

 **Abhijeet understood that he can't mor arguement with his bhai so he stand up and walk with come out from home then sat on minute later qualis stop at one look at the place and was beach and both come here when they sad or look at daya who give him soft come out from car and move toward beach then both sat on close his eyes to feel fresh air of beach and daya stare his buddy face where he feel feel someone stare him so he open his eyes and found his buddy so he ask**

 **Kya hua daya aisa kyun dekh rahe ho?**

 **Dekh raha hoon abhi kuch der pehle isi chahre pe maine gussa dekha tha aur ab shaanti**

 **Haan daya woh is liye kyun main jab bhi yaha ata hoon mera gussa kahi chala jaata acha lagta hai mujhe yaha(low tone)aik tum ho jo mere khamoshi ko samajhta hai aur aik yeh(pointed toward wave of sea)so meri khamoshi ko samjhata hai aur mere gum aur gusse ko apne laher(wave)main baha k le jaata hai thanks yaar**

 **And he look at his buddy who lost in his keep his hand on his come out frpm thought after feeling soft touch on his shoulder he look at abhijeet who ask**

 **Kya hua daya kaha kho gaye the?**

 **Kuch nahi abhi tum kuch keh rahe the kya?**

 **Abhi(soft tone):kya baat hai daya apne abhi ko nahi btaog** **e?**

 **Pta nahi kyun boss per kuch bhi theek nahi lag raha hai aik ajeeb si feeling ho rahi hai mujhe aisa lag raha hai jaise...jaise kuch hone wala hai kuch anhoni mere apno k saath**

 **Aisa kuch bhi nahi hoga daya yeh tumhara weham hoga daya**

 **Nahi boss yeh mera wahem nahi ho sakta zaroor kuch hone wala hai**

 **Daya yeh sab is liye ho raha hai kyun k shayad tum kal k baare abhi se kuch ziyadah hi soch rahe ho**

 **Shayad tum theek keh rahe ho abhi(after a second)acha btao tumhe kaisa lag raha hai ab gusa thansa pad gaya hai ya ab bhi**

 **Nahi yaar kaafi acha lag raha hai waise manna padega tumhe kaafi acha kaam kiya hai tumne mujhe yaha pe la kar thanks**

 **Daya rising his collar then:aakhir kaar maan gaye tum daya yhe greatest ko**

 **Daya tha greatest aur tum abhi start laugh daya in anger**

 **Haso mat abhi mujhe pta hai**

 **Kya pta hai?**

 **Yahi k tumhe mujhse(tease tone)jalan ho rahi hai**

 **Abhi shock after listening jalan then brust out in laugh:jalan aur woh bhi tumse hahahaha daya tum bhi na**

 **Bus bus bohut ho gaya bohut has liye tumne ab chalo**

 **Kaha?**

 **Restuarent main**

 **Restuarent main kyun?**

 **Shayad tum bhool rahe ho magar main nahi tumhare gusse lo gayab karne k liye main bhooka piyasa reh kar tumhe yaha pe laya hoon ab mujhe bhook lagi hai is liye kuch khane k liye restuarent chale**

 **Khana to ghar pe bhi**

 **Koi nahi chalo restuarent**

 **Acha theek hai baba restuarent hi chalte hai**

 **Then both get up from on qualis then move toward restuarent where both take dinner after that come at home then wish good night each toward room and lay down on sofa then both goes sweet dream sleep**

 _ **SO GUYS END OF CHAPPY NOW YOU TELL ME HOW WAS THE CHAPTER I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE SORRY FOR SHORT MISTAKE AMD LATE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATE AFTER REVIEW CROSS 150 AND IT WILL BE UPDATE NEXT WEEK**_

 _ **OK BYE**_

 _ **THANK YOU**_

 _ **TAKE CARE**_

 _ **FROM**_

 _ **SAMI**_


	7. Chapter 7

**HI** _ **GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL I HOPE FINE YOUR LESS REVIEW REALLY DISOPPOINTED FOR ME BUT ANYWAYS**_

 _ **GUEST;TINA:SORRY TINA BUT MERE PASS BOHUT SAARA KAAM HOTA HAI JISKI WAJAH SE LATE YEH GAYAB HO JAATA HOON MAIN BUT THANK YOU FOR REVIEW**_

 _ **GUEST:THANK YOU AND HA IS CHAPPY MAIN DUO SENCE NAHI HAI OLDIE DUO K HAI I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND**_

 _ **SHALU:THANK YOU SO MUCH SHALU FOR LIKING MY STORY**_

 _ **BHUMIA98:HA YEH TO HAI DCP SAHAB HAR JAGAH BEECH MAIN AA JATE HAI BUT BP SINGH ACHE HAI UNKE MUQABALE MAIN**_

 _ **HAMDARD DUO:THANKS YAAR BUT AAP KAHI GAYEB HO GAYI THI**_

 _ **MISTIC MORNING:THANKS KHAN SAHAB KI CUTE DOLL AND KOI BAAT NAHI HOTA HAI AISA KABHI KABHI**_

 _ **NIDHA:THANK YOU FOR COMMENT**_

 _ **CID FAN:THANK YOU AND YAH YEH WALA CHAPTER I HOPE AAP KO THODA LONG LAGE**_

 _ **DSP.1:UFFF AKHIR KAAR TAPAK HI GAYE YEH KYA SURPRISE NA HO AUR GUSSA TO BILKUL BHI NAHI KYUN GUSSA KYUN NA HOON AAP TO AISE GAYAB HO GAYE JAISE KISI NE AAP KO CHICKEN BANA K KHA LIYA HAI HAHAHAHAHA FUNNY NA BUT SERIOUSLY MAIN GUSSE SE ZIYADAH SURPRISE HOON LEKIN AGLI BAAR SURPRISE NAHI GUSSA HO JAONGA AAP SE AGAR AAP KAHI GAYEB HO GAYE TO SAMAJH GAYE AND HA THANK YOU FOR REVIEW**_

 _ **HERE IS THE UPDATE:**_

Daya come out from thought and look at his buddy who was still unconscious state

Daya(teary tone)kaash us din maine apne feeling ko aik wahem k bajaye sach mana hota to na aaj tumhari yeh halat hoti aur na acp sir is tarah se behosh ho kar hospital bed pe laite hote(dreamatic tone)kaash maine us feeling ko sach mana hota kaash

Acp sir look at door and he found freddy there

Arre freddy tum aao ander aao

Aap kaise hai sir?he ask while enter in room

Acp sir smile and signal him to sat on stool after seeing his signal freddy sat on stool

Main bilkul theek hn freddy

And then silent appear on room few minute later freddy

Sir

Haan freddy bolo

He think then:kuch nahi sir

Acp sir easily can feel his tense in his voice so he ask

Kya baat hai pareshaan dikh rahe ho kaafi kuch kehna hai kya?

Freddy hug him without lose any minute and brust out acp sir confuese suddenly seeing this type reaction

Kya baat hai freddy tum ro kyun rahe ho?

Sir aap please doobara aisa mat karna hum aap ko nahi kho sakte sir

Now acp sir understood he seprate freddy from hug then signal him to wipe tear and freddy did

Freddy continue:sir aap nahi jaante jab humain dcp sir ne is baare main bataya to humain yakeen nahi ho raha tha salunkhe sir ne to saaf inkaar kar diya tha

Kya salunkhe bureau aya tha?

Haan sir aap k aur abhijeet sir k bureau se jaane k kuch hi der baad ...

 **Salunkhe sir enter in bureau with...**

 **Pradyuman...pradyuman**

 **Kya baat hai sir aap yaha?**

 **Haam main woh...mujhe tum logo k acp sahab se kuch baat karni hai kaha hai woh?**

 **Per acp sahab to nahi hai yaha pe:rajat said**

 **Nahi hai matlab?**

 **Matlab acp sir aur abhijeet sir aik zaroori meeting k liye gaye hai agar thodi der aur pehle ate to aap acp sir se baat kar sakte the:nikhil said**

 **Acha theek hai jaise hi tum logo k acp sahab aa jaye mujhe phone kar dena mujhe usse kuch ziyadah hi zaroori baat karni hai**

 **Same time a voice come at record room door:ab kya baat karni hai aap ko sab kehne aur karne k baad kuch bach gaya hai kya doctor sahab jo ab dhoond rahe hai unhe woh kehne k liye**

 **Dr salunkhe look at the voice and he found daya who hold file in his hand and tease smile on his face**

 **dekho daya main is waqt ladne ki mood main nahi hoon**

 **Ladne k mood main to main bhi nahi hoon dr'sahab maine to bas aik sawal kiya hai?**

 **Aur main is sawal ka jawab dena zaroori nahi samajhta**

 **And arguement come between both after half and hour a tough voice come at bureau gate**

 **Jis k liye tum dono yeh behas kar rahe ho pehle jaan to lo woh is waqt kaha pe hai?**

 **All look at door and they saw dcp chitrole standing there with worried face**

 **Kya matlab hai aap ka?daya ask**

 **Matlab yeh k kya tum logo ko pta hai tum logo k acp sahab is waqt kaha pe hai?**

 **Kaha hai?salunkhe sir ask**

 **Kidnapper k pass**

 **Everyone shout:kya**

 **Haan tum logo ka acp sahab kidnapped ho gaya hai aur jaante ho kaise?**

 **Kaise sir?rajat ask**

 **Usne khud hi apne aap ko kidnapper k hawale kya hai**

 **This time everyone shout in great shock:kya**

 **Sir saaf saaf btaye aap kehna kya chahte hai**

 **Btata hoon**

 **And he told everything everyone eyes wide in shock no one is ready to excapt this and salunkhe sir**

 **Nahi aisa nahi ho sakta pradyunman aisa kabhi nahi karega and he take back step everyone look at him in confuse but daya look at him with sad,pain and worried salunkhe shout on his top**

 **Nahi aisa kabhi nahi ho sakta...main pradyuman ko ache se jaanta hoon woh aisa kabhi nahi karega...woh itna kamzoor nahi hai...pradyuman aisa kabhi nahi karega...aap jhoot bol rahe hai suna aap ne jhoot bol rahe hai ...boss aisa kabhi nahi karega kabhi nahi**

 **With that he rush out from bureau and everyone become in worried and tense for their both seniors and also for dr salunkhe**

freddy come in present he continue

Sir uske baad se to salunkhe sir aik dum khamosh se ho gaye the aur bureau main daya sir aur sir humain bhi kuch samajh nahi aa raha tha

Freddy continue his talk suddenly he realize that acp sir become in silent mood either he lost somewhere freddy put his hand on acp sir shoulder and acp sir come out from his thought with jark he look at freddy

Haan freddy tum kuch keh rahe the

Freddy(concern tone)sir aap theek to hai na?

Haan freddy main aik dum theek hoon(after a second)tum kuch btana chah rahe the salunkhe j baare main

Haan sir woh actually

Bolo freddy

Suddenly a voice come at door:baatain bohut ho gayi acp sahab ab kuch check up wagaira ho jaye

Both acp sahab and freddy look at door where acp doctor standing and a warm smile appear on his lips

Arre doctor sahab iski kya zaroorat hai main ab bilkul fit hoon

A known voice come at door:haan itna fit k hospital bed main aa kar lait gaye

Acp sir recognized the voice a small smile cover his lips after listening his buddy teasing tone after a long time

Doctor start his check up and ask:ab aap kaisa feel kar rahe hai?

Arre doctor abhi to kaha but his buddy cut

Aur maine kaha hai k itne fit k laitne k liye hi hospital bed ko chun liya

Acp sir and freddy try hard to stop their laugh and doctor smile broad after seeing cute concern but dr salunkhe got anger

Hans kyun rahe ho haan main koi latifa sunaya hai ya phir koi latifa likha hua hai mere chehre per jo tum dono aise hans rahe ho

Doctor ab koi ghabrane wali baat to nahi hai na?freddy ask

Ab aap logo k acp sahab theek hai BP(blood pressure)wagira sab normal hai

Dr salunkhe look at acp and saw smile on his face so he say with smark smile

Lekin iska yeh matlab nahi k tum logo k acp sahab ko discharge mil gaya hai ya milne wala hai

Acp sir smile vanish after listening this and look at his buddy in shock then

Kya matlab diacharge nahi

Aap ne bilkul theek suna hai acp sahab:doctor said

Lekin kyun?

Dekho boss tum is waqt aik patient ho na k acp aur hum tumhare doctor hai na k mujrim so behtari isi main hai k tum humain humara kaam karne do

Magar?but doctor cut

Sorry acp sahab magar is waqt aap patient hai aur hum doctors ache se jaante hai k kis patient ka kis tarah se ilaj karna hai aur unhe diacharge kab dena hai

Theek hai ab hum chalte hai inhe doosre patient ko bhi dekhna hai(to freddy)khayal rakhna(freddy noded then to acp)theek hai to phir boss kuch der baad phir milenge tab tak tum aram karo(to doctor)chale

Yah sure ok bye and both doctors left the room but before left the completely he turn and wink his buddy and his buddy just give him shock look after both doctors left acp sir hit his hand on bed with damn it

Sir aap fikar mat kare main kisi na kisi tarah se docor ko mana longa

Koi faida nahi hai freddy

Woh kyun sir?

Kyun k dono k dono kharos doctor hai aur aise doctor ko mere do hi officer mana sakte hai

Freddt(instantly)abhijeet sir aur daya sir

Haan abhijeet aur daya magar(sad)un dono main se aik khud laita hua hai to doosra toota hua

Sir aap fikar na kare abhijeet bohut jald theek ho jayenge

Hmmm acha tum jo batane wale the woh btao

Haan sir baat yeh hai k aap k is halat ka zimmedaar salunkhe sir khudko maan rahe hai

Acp sir in shock:kya

Haan sir unhe lagta hai yeh sab unki wajah se hua hai

Acha to yeh baat hai

Jee sir

Chalo koi baat nahi main dekh longa use bus aik baar woh ander aajaye

Out of the room

Li jiye aap ne jaisa kaha waisa ho gaya

Thank you doctor

Mujhe aik baat samajh main nahi aa rahi hai

Kya?

Yahi k acp pradyuman aik dum theek hai phir aapne unhe kyun roka?

Hai aik aisi baat jiski wajah se maine unhe roka hai

Woh kya hai?

Kuch nahi aap nahi samjhenge

Acha aik baat aur pouch sakta hoon

Pouchiye?

Aap bhi to aik doctor hai aap bhi unhe rok sakte the phir aapne meri madad kyun li is main

Woh is liye kyun k woh meri baat kabhi nahi sunte

Acha theek hai to main chalta hoon

Ok and yah thank you once again

Ok bye

With that doctor move from there and dr salunkhe look at his buddy from window glass where he saw his buddy and freddy laughing and he lost somewhere

 **SO GUYS HOW WAS CHAPPY I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT SO GUYS JAISE K MAINE KAHA NEXT WEEK KO UPDATE KARONGA SO KAR DIYA AB AAP LOGO KI BAARI HAI REVIEW KARNE KI SO GUYS DO REVIEW AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LAST ONE AND I UPDATE IT AFTER REVIEW CROSS 170 AND I M SERIOUS THIS TIME AND SORRY FOR MISTAKE**

 **OK BYE**

 **THANK YOU**

 **TAKE CARE**

 **FROM**

 **SAMI**


	8. LAST CHAPTER

**HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL I HOPE FINE SO SORRY GUYS FOR LATE UPDATE BUT YOU ALL KNOW THE REASON ANY WAYS**

 **SHALU:THANK YOU**

 **NIDHA:THANK YOU AND I ADDED DUO SENCE HERE**

 **PUSH23:THANK YOU**

 **MISTIC MORNING:THANKS KHAN SAHAB KI CUTE DOLL AND HOW ARE YOU NOW**

 **GUEST:THANK YOU**

 **BHUMIA98:AAP KI REVIEW DEKH KAR KHUSHI HUI**

 **DSP.1:ACHA HUA TAPAK PADE LEKIN IS BAAR MAIN HI GAYAB HO GAYA HAHAHA MAZAK THA LEKIN ISKA YEH BILKUL BHI MATLAB NAHI K AAP GAYEB HO JAYE AGAR HO GAYE AUR AGLI BAAR LOUTE TO MAIN AAP KO CHILLI CHICKEN BANA K KHA JAONGA**

 **KIRTI:KOI BAAT NAHI WAISE THANKS FOE FEEDBACK**

 **GUEST:THANK YOU FOR COMMENT**

 **GUEST:THANK YOU BUT DEPRESSION MAIN SE NIKALNA ITNA AASAN NAHI HAI JITNA KUCH LOG SAMAJHTE HAI**

 **SORRY ONCE AGAIN**

 **HERE IS NEXT UPDATE**

 **Salunkhe sir look at his buddy from glass window he saw acp sir and freddy laughing and he lost somewhere**

 **Daya crying silenty same time abhijeet open his eyes slowly slowly he look at daya and call him with weak and low voice**

 **Daya**

 **Daya look up and found his buddy in conscious he feel so haapy he wipe his tear**

 **Abhi**

 **Abhijeet smile**

 **Daya:tum ruko main abhi doctor ko bula k lata hoon**

 **And come out from room with**

 **Doctor...doctor**

 **Few minute later doctor come in abhijeet room daya also with him doctor move toward abhijeet and check him after checking him ask**

 **Ab kaisa feel kar rahe hai aap**

 **better docto** **r**

 **Acha theek hai to phir aram kariye**

 **And he turn to leave when abhijeet stop him from behind**

 **Doctor**

 **Doctor turn with:yes**

 **Doctor woh mere dis...discharge**

 **Doctor ask in shock:aap ne apni halat dekhi hai officer kis bina per aap mujhse discharge ki baat kar rahe hai**

 **Doctor main bilkul theek hoon aur waise bhi mera(pointed daya)bhai hai na mera khayal ralhne k liye(to daya)kyun daya**

 **Doctor look at daya and daya look at abhijeet then doctor and then abhijeet with**

 **Main to nahi hoon boss**

 **Abhijeet shock...doctor smile then to abhijeet**

 **Sorry officer jis ke dum per aap discharge ki baat kar rahe the woh hi aap ka saath nahi de rahe hai so is liye aap ko no discharge**

 **Doctor come out from room abhijeet look at daya in anger**

 **Daya try to convese his buddy:boss meri baat**

 **But abhijeet turn his face other side in anger daya smile after seeing his buddy ike that he come near him and hold his hand but abhijeet jark his hand and painful aahhhh come out from his mouth daya hold his hand but firm**

 **Aram se boss chot lagi hai tumhe**

 **Abhijeet remove his hand from daya grip with:tumhe fikar karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai**

 **Daya in shock:fikar karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai yeh tum kya keh rahe ho boss main tumhare liye fikar kyun na karon?**

 **Woh is liye daya kyun k tum to nahi ho mere pass or mere saath bhi aur jab tum mere pass aur mere saath nahi ho to tumhara mere liye is tarah fikar karna ya show karna acha nahi lagta**

 **And abhijeet turn his face daya look at him with teary eyes then teary and streaming voice**

 **Y...eh...tu...m ...ky...a...ke...h...ai ...ho...a...bhi ...m...ain...tum...hare...liy...e...a...pn...fi..kar...sho...w...t...um...ai...sa...kais...e...k...eh...sak...te...ho...a...bhi**

 **He wipe his tear then low tone**

 **Tum jaante ho boss us raat jab mujhe aik ajeeb si feeling ho rahi thi maine tumhe btaya bhi tha us feeling k baare main magar tumne use mera aik wahem keh kar bhool jaane ko kaha (look at abhijeet)jaante ho boss poori raat maine wohi feeling mehsoos ki main tumhare pass aya tha abhi woh bhi aadhi raat ko kyun k woh feeling mujhe sone hi nahi de rahi thi phir tumhare darwaze k pass aa k main ruk gaya kuch der tak tumhare kamre k bahar sochta raha aur phir apne kamre ko laut gaya**

 **Abhijeet turn his face toward daya in shock and look at his bhai .tear was rolling in daya eyes and his head down little bit .he continue**

 **Phir jaise taise kar k main so gaya magar woh feeling aur halka sa der us waqt bhi mere dil main mujood tha**

 **Abhijeet hand move toward daya but little bit and daya notice this but he continue his talk**

 **Subah ko main tumhe phir batane wala tha usi feeling k baare main magar acp sir k call aa jane ki wajah se main tumhe bta nahi paya maine tumhe bureau main bhi batana chaha magr us waqt bhi bata nahi paya aur jab tum aur acp sir jaane k liye tayar hoye to woh feeling aur badh gaya saath saath main mujhe dar bhi lagna shuru ho gaya dil to kar raha tha rok loon magar tum aur acp sir jis tarah se us file ko le kar kaafi possisive the us se to yehi lag raha tha k tum aur acp sir rokni walon main se nahi ho agar us waqt main rok leta to tum dono ki halat kabhi aisi nahi hoti sach kaha tumne abhi na main tumhare pass hoon aur na saath aur shayad is liye mera tumhare liye is tarah k fikar karna ya show karna galat hai bilkul galat hai**

 **Nahi daya bilkul nahi**

 **And he take his buddy in his loving shell and daya brust out in tear abhijeet rub him from back he feel little bit pain but he hide it**

One person was ready in his home suddenly his phone ring up he look at caller id.a small smile across in his lip after two three ringing he pick up his phone with

Haan bolo kya baat hai

...

haan baba aa hi raha hoon main

...

bus tayar ho raha hoon uske baad to tumhare hi ghar aaonga

...

abey yaad hai mujhe bhula nahi hoon main

...

Ab tumhari tarah buddha nahi hoon main samjhe tum

...

haan ab phone rakho doobara call mat karna

...

Haan Ok bye

And the line cut from both side he start ready again but few minute later again his cell phone ring up he pick up his phone but this time without looking caller id

Abey bol ab phone

But stop he remove cell phone from ear...look at caller id and shock it was DIG SIR he put his phone in ear then apologize with

I m sorry sir mujhe laga k

But he stop then speak in cid officer tone

Jee sir

...

Kya abhi ana hoga?

...

Nahi sir koi problem nahi hai

...

Ok sir main abhi ata hoon

And he cut the line in frustration he calm little bit then in anger

Is kaam ko bhi abhi tapakna tha ab kya karon main cid officer hoon kaam se bhaag nahi sakta aur agar uske ghr nahi gaya to woh bhi gussa ho jayega

He stop and relax himself then

Use phone kar k bol deta hoon k main abhi nahi aa sakta haan yeh theek rahega

And he dail number but what he was hearing is raising his anger actually he was hearing

The number you have dail is currently switch off

Maine call nahi karne ko kaha tha mobile switch off karne ko nahi

And his phone ring up he look at caller id then pick up with

Yes sir main abhi punhach raha hoon

And he cut phone then in anger

Ab intizaar karte raho tum kyun k na main aa sakta hoon aur na hi tumhe inform kar paa raha hoon(tense tone)pta nahi ab ky hoga(liitle bit anger)jo bhi hoga dekha jayega

And he come out from home other side another person was waiting with impatiently he look at watch again an again

Yeh boss ab tak kyun nahi aa raha hai use phone kar k dekhta hoon and he take his phone to call him but his cell phone slip from his hand and cell screen broke into two parts he put his hand on his head with

OMG yeh phone to toot gaya ab use call kaise karon...koi nahi usne kaha hai k use yaad hai aur usne yeh bhi kaha hai k woh mere jaise buddha nahi hai ab dekha jayega koun buddha hai aur koun jawan

And he sat on sofa then wait for his buddy other side his buddy in car and dail his number but the result same so he throw his cell on seat in frustration and there his buddy slept on sofa

Next morning he open his eyes and he found himself in sofa he get down from sofa and look at watch it show 7:00 am then his fall on dining table and he found the dinner in previouse position he understand that his buddy is not came so he say himself in anger

Iska matlab woh nahi aya mujhe to keh raha tha k use bada yaad hai aur mujh jaise buddha bhi nahi lekin baat to galat sabit ho gayi na use yaad hai aur na hi main buddha hoon..buddha to woh hai koi baat nahi tum ne mujhe intizaar karwaya hai do do baar apne waade tode hai aur tumhe iski saza milegi ab tum mujhe excuses dene ki koshsish karoge aur main tumhare excuses nahi manne wala hoon...tum mujhse baat karne ki koshish karoge aur main tumhe nazar andaaz phir tumhe pta chalega kisi ko nazar andaaz karne ka anjaam kya hota hai aur takleef kitni hoti hai(challenge tone)acp pradyuman you just wait and watch

Then he look at his phone and saw broken screen

Sabse pehle to iska kuch karna hoga mujhe

He start ready to go forensic leb then come out from home sat on car and move toward forensic lab

Here in cis bureau acp sir was in his cabin and look at his phone he think to dail his buddy number but drop then think again then drop he about to keep cell phone in his pocket when his phone ring up he smile and look at screen but his smile vanish after seeing unknown caller hw pick up his phone with

Hello acp pradyuman is here

He stand up in shock:kya

All look at cabin and they saw acp sir is standing and busy in phone so they again busy in work

Kaha pe

...

Acha theek hai hum abhi aate hai

Acp sir cut the phone and come out from cabin then move toward abhijeet

Abhijeet

Abhijeet turn with yes sir

Malad main aik khoon hua hai tum log jao aur dekho waha pe kuch milta hai kya aur haan body ko forensic lab foran bhej dena

Theek hai sir aur aap...kahi jaa rahe hai kya?

Haan woh mujhe aik zaroori kaam hai

Abhijeet feel tense ib acp sir voice so he ask

Kya baat hai sir aap kuch pareshaan sa lag rahe hai

Arre nahi nahi aisi koi baat nahi hai hai tum log jao

Ok sir and abhijeet daya and freddy move toward crime sport

Acp sir think:chal k dekhna padega us buddhe ka mood kaisa hai and he also move out from bureau and the offocer who was present in bureau lookin at him to go

Few minute later acp sir enter in forensic lab where saw tarika who was busy in look here and there but he did not found salunkhe anywhere finally acp sir come near tarika and clear his thoart to alart him

Ahemm ahemmm

Tarika look up and found acp sir near him so he ask

Arre sir aap yaha?kuch kaam

Haan eoh salunkhe kaha hai?

A voice come at door:kya baat hai acp sahab aap yaha pe?

Acp sir turn and found salunkhe at door so he say

Haan mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai

Salunkhe think:lagta hai excuses dene aya hai

Haan kahiye kya kehna hai aap ko?

Acp sir confuse and think:yeh kyamujhe to laga tha buddha gussa kareg magar yaha to sab ulta pulta hai

Salunkhe:lagta hai boss mere is behavipr se confuae ho gaya hai

Acp sir:yeh buddha kuch keh kyun nahi raha hai itna shaant kahi toofan se pehli wali shaanti to nahi chayi hui hai

Salunkhe:mujhe aisa kyun lag raha hai k yeh mujhe buddha keh raha hai agar aisa hai to buddha hoga tu

Acp sir:abey yeh buddha mujhe kyun buddha keh raha hai sathiya to nahi gaya

Salunkhe:sathiyan tu gaya hai main nahi

Both come out from thought with voice of door two people enter in bureau with body and keep on streacher then they give pepar to salunkhe and salunkhe sir sign on pepar after that both move out from bureau then salunkhe to acp

Haan to aap kuch baat kehne wale the mujhe

Haan main tumse kaal raat k baare main bat karna chahta hoon

Per main is baare main koi baat nahi karna chahta hoon

Acp sir think:sahi socha tha maine iski yeh shaanti pan toopan se pehle wali ki thi

Dekh salunkhe kal mujhe aik meeting main jaana pada tha is liye nahi aa paya main

Mujhe pta tha tum yahi excuses doge kyun k tumhare pass iske ilawa aur koi excuse hota hi nahi hai

Dekh salunkhe main koi excuses nahi de raha hoon jo sach hi wohi bta raha hoon main aur waise bhi main tayar hi ho raha tha tumhare paas ane k liye ab us waqt DIG SIR ne call kar k meeting k liye bula liya to is main mera kya qasoor aur maine tumhe call bhi kya tha is baare main batane k liye tumne to apna phone bhi band rakha tha

Dekho boss agar tumhe lagta hai k main tumhare is excuse ko sach maan longa to galat soch rahe ho

Acp sir about to say something when his phone ring up he pick up his phone

Yes sir

...

Kya sir aaj bhi meeting main aana hai

...

nahi sir aisi koi baat nahi hai acha sir kab aana hai meeting main

...

Theek hai sir main aa jaonga

...

Ok bye sir

And the line cut from both side acp sir dail number few seconds later

Hello abhijeet

...

Nahi kuch nahi maine tumhe yeh batane k liye phone kya hai k main dig sir k saath meeting main jaa raha hoon

...

Haan

...

Waqt k to pta nahi kab khatam hogi meeting...ho sakta hai raat ko khatam ho jaye ya phir yeh bhi ho sakta hai kal lauton main...tab tak tum sanbhal lena sab kuch ok

...

Mujhe pta hai tum kar loge acha phond rakhta hoon mujhe abhi nikalna hoga

...

Haam ok bye

And he cut the phone...look at salunkhe then move out from bureau

In car acp sir think:salunkhe aisa kaise keh sakta...kya use sach main lagta hai main excuses kar raha hoon ya phir gussa hai is liye yeh sab keh raha hai

In forensic lab salunkhe think:kya sach main boss ko dig sir ka call aya tha...kahi woh sach to nahi keh raha hai

Time was passing and both buddies still arguement one day abhijeet and daya was feeling that acp sir in tense so they decide to ask acp sir

Daya tumhe nahi lagta sir aaj kal kuch ziyadah hi tense main hai

Haan boss lag to raha hai aik kaam karte hai

Kya?

Sir se pouchte hai

Haan yeh to theek kaha tumne chalo aik kaam karte hai main acp sir se pouchta hoon aur tum salunkhe sahab se kya pta unhe kuch pta ho

Haan yeh sahi rahe ga boss agar acp sir tumhe nahi btayenge to kum se kum salunkhe sir se main pta laga longa

Kya kaha tumne acp sir mujhe nahi batayenge acha dekhte hai kaun pta laga sakta hai tum ya main

Theek hai aaj doodh ka doodh aur pani ka pani ho jayega

Haan chal theek hai

With that daya move out for forensin lab and abhijeet move toward acp sir cabin he knock acp sir cabin door acp sir look up and he saw abhijeet so he say

Arre abhijeet aao ander aao

After finding permission abhijeet enter in bureau...acp sir signal him to sat on chair and abhijeet sat ..acp sir look at him and ask

Haan bolo abhijeet kya kehna hai

Sir woh main

Haan kaho

Sir aap kuch pareshaan sa lag rahe hai

Acp sir look at abhijeet and he saw concern in his eyes for him so he smile

Arre nahi abhijeet aisa kuch bhi nahi hai main theek hoon

Abhijeet look at acp sir face and he saw tense on his face so he say

Sir aap ko pta hai aap apni feeling,tension wagaira sab ache se chupa sakte hai magar aap ka yeh chehra sab bta deti hai(acp sir shock)aur is waqt bhi bta rahi hai k aap kisi tension main hai

After telling all this he wait for reply but there was silent...he wait 20 minute but got no reply so he take sigh and stand up with

Theek hai agar aap ko lagta hai humain btane se aap ki tension aur badh jayegi to mat btaye...jab aap ko lage k yeh sahi waqt hai batane ka tab bta di jiyega...main intizaar karonga

And he open door to come out from cabin when acp sir stop him from behind

Ruko abhijeet

Abhijeet smile and turn with:jee sir

Acp sir for a minute then offer him to sit

Bhaito

He sat once again acp sir continue

Tum sach main janna chahte ho

Sir agar aap btane chahe to

Theek hai to phir suno

And he tell everything his fight and arguement with his buddy after that he look at abhijeet and found him in shock

Abhijeet in shock:sir kya unhe sach main lagta hai k aap khud ko bachane k liye excuses de rahe hai

Haan use lagta hai tabhi to keh raha hai

To phir aap fikar karna chod dein

Kyun?

Woh is liye kyun k main unse baat karonga aur unhe samjhane ki koshish karonga

Koi faida nahi baat aur badh jayegi

Woh kyun sir?

Kyun k use lagega yeh sab main karwa raha hoon

Aisa kuch nahi hoga sir acha ab main chalta hoon sir

And he come out from cabin...he saw daya enter in bureau with anger he come near daya and ask

Kya hua daya kuch kaha kya salunkhe sahab

Us khadoos forensic doctor ki baat hi mat karo tum

Abhijeet feel anger in his buddy voice so he ask

Kya baat daya itne gusse main kyun ho aur yeh salunkhe sir ko khadoos

Khadoos na kaho to aur kya kaho

Acha acha btao kya hua?

Tumhe pta hai jab maine unse acp sir k baare main poucha to unka reaction kaisa tha jawab dete waqt

 **daya enter in forensic lab salunkhe sir saw him and ask**

 **Kya baat hai daya tum yaha**

 **Haan sir mujhe aap se kuch pouchna tha?**

 **Haan poucho kya pouchna hai**

 **Sir mujhe aap se acp sir k baare main pouchna tha**

 **After listening acp sir name he got anger**

 **Dekho daya agar tumhe kaam k baare main pouchna hai to poucho iske ilawa kuch aur mat poucho**

 **Daya in confuse:magar sir but cut**

 **Daya maine kaha na sirf kaam k baare main pouchna hai to poucho aur aik baat agay se acp sir k baare main mujhse kuch bhi mat pouchna ab jaa sakte ho tum yaha se**

 **And daya left lab jn anger**

abhijeet look at daya in shock then

Sir ne tumhe aisa kaha

Haan unho ne aisa kaha hai

Chalo koi baat nahi maine pta laga liya hai

Kya tumhe acp sir ne bta diya

Nahi

To phir

Abey poora sun to le

Acha batao

Sir mujhe bta nahi rahe the per maine unse baat nikalwa hi liya

Acha woh kaise?

Yeh apna style hai

Chalo chalo style chodo aur btao sir ne kya kaha hai

Batata hoon

And he tell everything to daya and daya shock

Acha to is liye sir gusse ho gaye the mujh per

Haan

To ab kya socha hai

Sochna kya hai baat karni hogi unse

Koi faida nahi

Phir bhi koshish to karni hogi

And he goes lab to meet salunkhe sir where he arguement with him

Sir aap aisa kyun behave kar rahe hai acp sir k saath aakhir unki galti kya hai

Dekho abhijeet agar is mamle main na pado to acha hai

Theek hai sir main mamle main nahi padonga agar aap unki galti dekha de mujhe

Tum hote kaun ho mujhse unke galti k baare main pouchne wale

Dekhiye sir aap bohut galat kar rahe hai agar kal ko unke saath kuch ho jaye tab kya aap kovkoi farq nahi padega

Nahi mujhe koi farq nahi padega

Aap aok phir soch lein kahi aap ko baad main pachtawa na ho

Jab maine kuch kya hai hi nahi to pachtawa kis baat ki hogi mujhe

Phir bhi sir main dua karonga aap ko sach ka pta chalte hue kahi der na ho jaye and he move out from lab

One hour left to go for meeting and acp sir and abhijeet discuss about high profile case other side salunkhe move toward shop for getting his phone back he take his mobile and open it and shock...he saw so many miss call he open and froze the name on screen was showing acp pradyuman

He think:iska matlab boss sahi keh raha tha woh koi excuses nahi de raha tha angry on himself aur main hi use galat samajh bheta na jaane kya kya keh diya maind usse mujhe jaana hoga aur usse maafi maangi hogi

He move toward bureau but he don't know that he did late

 **Abhijeet continuesly rub him back...few minute later daya stop and**

 **Jaante ho boss jab dcp sir tumhare baare main kaha to mujhe yakeen nahi ho raha tha aur salunkhe sir to**

 **Salunkhe sir**

 **Haan boss salunkhe sir bureau aye the**

 **And he told everything you read in previous chapter**

 **Tum sach keh rahe ho na daya**

 **Haan abhi**

 **Iska matlab unhe sach pta chal gata hoga aur unho ne yakeen bhi kar liya hoga k sir excuses nahi bana rahe the**

 **Haan boss**

 **Acha yeh to btao acp sir kaise hai**

 **Sir theek hai bus behosh hogaye the**

 **Behosh**

 **Haan sir ne kaafi stress le li thi is liye(he stop)acha boss aik baat btao**

 **Kya?**

 **Tumhe pta tha na us din kuch hone wala hai**

 **Haan actually kuch den pehle se hi mujhe pta tha per mujhe nahi pta tha k yeh sab tumse badla lene k liye tha mujhe laga k yeg sab us file k liye ho rahe hai is liye maine sir ko us file k saath bejh diya aur khud**

 **Aur khud ko un kidnapper k hawale kar diya nahi**

 **Aisa nahi yaar tum btao tum log waha kaise punhche**

 **Hum logo ko aik cd bejhi thi jis se humne us jagah k pta laga liye aur punhch gaye**

 **Acha few second later daya**

 **Haan**

 **Yaar woh discharge**

 **Boss tum**

 **Daya plz tumhe pta hai na mujhe yeh sab pasand nahi hai aur waise bhi itne din to waha pe aram kar li hai main**

 **But abhi**

 **Plz he make puppy eyes**

 **Theek hai**

 **And he move toward doctor few minute later he come back**

 **Kya hua daya...kya kaha doctor ne**

 **Kehna kya tha itne saare pyaar diya unho ne mujhe k bus**

 **Abhijeet understand and he make sad face**

 **Iska matlab mujhe**

 **Discharge mil gaye hai**

 **His face glow like 1000 bulb**

 **Sach**

 **Haan**

 **Yahooo and aahhh come out from his mouth actually he sat on bed in happiness and result he feel pain daya move toward and hold him wit** **h**

 **Aram se boss aur waise bhi maine yeh keh kar discharge liya ktum poore aik mahine tak aram karoge**

 **Kya aok mahine**

 **Haan kum hai kya theek hai phir**

 **Nahi theek hai(murmur)dekha jayega aik mahine kaise aram karwate hoon mujhe**

 **Kuch kaha kya tumne**

 **Nahi to kuch bhi nahi**

 **Acp sir still laughing freddy**

 **Sir hospital k mamle main abhijeet sir aur daya sir sahi hai**

 **Woh kaise?**

 **Sir woh dono aik doosre ko doscharge dilane k liye doctor se daant sun lete hai sabse zjyadah to abhijeet sir sunte hai aur bardasht bhi kare hai**

 **Woh kyun?**

 **Arre sir abhijeet sir angry young man hai jisse har koi darta hai siwaye aap ke**

 **Arre nahi freddy kabhi kabhi to main bhi dar jaata hoon**

 **Sach**

 **Haan bilkul acha tum btao ja bta rahe the**

 **Haan to jaise k har koi unse darta hai jo logo ko daante hai unhe kisi aur se daant sunna padta hai daya sor k liye to aik tarah khud k gusse per control karna hota hai unhe**

 **Acha aur daya**

 **Sir daya to masoom hai unhe to adat ho gayi hai daant sunne ki ab jo abhijeet sir unhe roz daante hai**

 **Acha to yeh baat hai sb to mujhe abhijeet ko btana hoga is baare main**

 **Arre nahi sir aisa mat kariyega plz**

 **Kyun freddy use to pta chalna chahiye**

 **Sir phir to meri chutti ho jayegi**

 **Acp sir brust into laughing...when his eyes fall out of room he stop then to freddy**

 **Freddy**

 **Jee sir**

 **Aik kaam karna waha jo kamre k bahar admi khada hai use ander bhej do**

 **Freddy look out of room and saw salunkhe sir who lost in thought freddy smile then**

 **Jee sir abhi bhej deta hoon**

 **Out of room salunkhe still in thought when someone tap on his shoulder he come out his thought and look at person it was freddy**

 **Arre freddy tum**

 **Haan woh sir na aap ko ander bulaya hai**

 **Acha theek hai tum b ghar jao aur aram karo**

 **Theek hai sir**

 **And he left the hospital salunkhe enter in room and he saw his buddy standing while he hold his head with his hand and another free hand he take soppurt of wall he about to fall when salunkhe rush toward him and hold him by arm with**

 **Boss**

 **Acp sir look at him while he hold him by arm and help him to sat then he start scold**

 **Chain se bhaite nahi reh sakte ...uthne ki kya zaroorat hai...girne wale the tum abhi woh to acha hua main tha kamre k ander nahi to**

 **He look at his buddy who was smiling and his smile raising hia anger more**

 **Hans kyun rahe ho tum ab jawan nahi rahe buddhe ho gaye ho ab yeh sach maan lo to tum samjhe aur**

 **Naraaz ho**

 **He stop and look at him who ask again**

 **Naraaz ho**

 **Nahi to**

 **Acha per maine to suna hai k koi hai jo mere is halat ka zimmedaar khud ko samajh raha hai**

 **Salunkhe look at him in shock so acp sir say**

 **Aise mat dekho mere pass bohut se aose sources hai jo mujhe her baat ki khabar dete hai samjhe**

 **Boss tumhe mujh per gussa nahi aa raha ?**

 **Acp sir in confuse:gussa aur tum per kyun?**

 **Maine tumhe kya kuch nahi kaha...tumhare her baat ko excuses samajhta raha**

 **Haan gussa to bohut aya mujhe aur kya bhi tha gussa tujh pe per mujhe to gussa kisi aur baat pe bhi aa raha hai**

 **Acha kis baat pe**

 **Tu chahta to mujhe phir se apne ghar dinner k liye bula sakta tha per tune aisa nahi kya**

 **Salunkhe in confusion:aain tumhe is baat pe gussa aa raha hai**

 **Haan to tumhe kya laga**

 **Mujhe laga tum**

 **Yeh sab chodo aur btao ghar kab bula rahe ho**

 **Ghar,kis k ghar?**

 **Tumhare ghar aur kis k ghar**

 **Kyun**

 **Abey dinner k liye**

 **Acha pehle tum theek ho jao per aa jaana**

 **Main to theek hoon**

 **Haan dikh raha hai mujhe**

 **And both laugh**

 **Daya**

 **Hmmm**

 **Daya**

 **Haan bolo**

 **Kya bolon idher to dekho pehle**

 **He look at abhijeet:haan dekh liya ab bolo**

 **Yaar mujhe acp sir k pass le chalo**

 **Per yaar tumhe paon main chot lagi hai tum chal nahi sakte**

 **Mujhe pta hai is liye to tumhe kaha hai**

 **Kuch der baad chalenge abhi**

 **Kuch der baad nahi abhi le chalo mujhe**

 **Boss but cut**

 **Kaha na le chalo**

 **Theek hai baba le chalta hoon**

 **And he help abhijeet to stand and both move toward acp sir room**

 **Salunkhe**

 **Haan**

 **Sun na**

 **Tu bol main sun raha hoon**

 **Kaha sun raha hai**

 **He look at his buddy:ab bol**

 **Abhijeet k pass le chal mujhe**

 **Boss abhi woh behosh hoga**

 **Haan to le chal main use behosh wale halat main dekh longa**

 **A voice come at door:iski koi zaroorat nahi hai sir woh khud aa gaya hai aap k pass**

 **Acp and salunkhe sir look at door and the saw abhijeet stand with the help of daya so both whisper**

 **Abhijeet**

 **He enter in room with..haan sir abhijeet**

 **And he come near acp and sat on stool beside acp bed both look at each other their eyes telling their concern,love,care and emotion for each other salunkhe and daya understand that they both want to spend time with each other and also share their feeling so they move out from room with**

 **Tum log baatain karo tab tak main aur daya kuch khane peene ko late hai**

 **And the come out from room inside the room both keep silent finally abhijeet broke silence**

 **Kaise hai aap sir?**

 **Main theek hoon tum kaise ho?**

 **Main bhi theek hoon sir**

 **And both again turn in silent mood few minute later**

 **Aap ko waha nahi ana chahiye tha**

 **Acp sir look at him in shock then:kyun abhijeet**

 **Sir woh**

 **He try to finding words but didn't find so he say**

 **Bus aap ko nahi aana chahiye tha sir main koshish kar nikal ata waha se**

 **Mera beta musibat tha aur main use bachane na jao kya itna bhi haq nahi hai mujhe**

 **Abhijeet look at him with shock he have tear in his eyes he say**

 **Haq hai sir poora haq hai**

 **To phir?**

 **Sir per woh beta to yeh nahi chahta tha k uski wajah uske pita jaise per koi aanch aye**

 **Bilkul theek isi tarah aik baap bhi nahi chahega k uske kaaran uske bete per bhi koi aanch aye abhijeet**

 **Sir but**

 **He stop because door open salunkhe and daya enter with food**

 **Chalo baatain bohut ho gayi ab kuch kha lo**

 **And he look at him and found both in sadness mood so he ask**

 **Kya baat hai itne udas kyun ho**

 **Kuch nahi salunkhe sahab(to daya)chalo daya ghar chalte hai**

 **Ghar?acp sir ask in shock so daya say**

 **Haan sir woh abhijeet ne discharge le liya hai**

 **Acp sir look at him in shock salunkhe sir say to daya**

 **Agar tum log jaa rahe to humain bhi ghar chod do**

 **Humain bhi matlab salunkhe**

 **Matlab tumhe bhi discharge mil gaye hai**

 **Sach**

 **Haan**

 **To phir theek hai chalo and to ready for go home**

 _ **AFTER TWO WEEK:**_

 ** _One person wait someone and time his door bell ring_**

 ** _He think:lagta hai aa gaya hai_**

 ** _He open door and found the person whom he was waiting he welcome him and he enter in house with_**

 ** _Kya salunkhe darwaza kholne main itni deri lagti hai kya?_**

 ** _Arre boss late to tumne ki hai kab se wait kar raha hoon_**

 ** _Haan main yaha aane k liye hi nikal raha tha k_**

 ** _K kya?_**

 ** _Dcp tapak pada bureau main_**

 ** _Kya...dcp_**

 ** _Haan dcp...acha hua abhijeet tha usne mujhe bhej diya aur khud ko phansa liya is khadoos k pass bichara abhijeet_**

 ** _Haan bichara acha yeh sab chodo aur chalo dinner karte hai_**

 ** _Haan chalo_**

 ** _He about to move toward dining table when his phone ringing stop him he look at screen salunkhe ask_**

 ** _Kis ka phone hai_**

 ** _Abhijeet ka_**

 ** _And he pick up his phone with_**

 ** _Haan bolo abhijeet_**

 ** _But what he hear...he hear dcp sir coice who was shouting on daya so acp sir ask_**

 ** _Yeh sab kya hai abhijeet_**

 ** _Kuch nahi sir aap bus yeh btaye aap punhach to gaye na salunkhe sahab k yaha_**

 ** _Haan punhach gaya tum yeh btao yeh chitrole chilla q raha hai?_**

 ** _Woh kuch nahi pagalpan ka doura(attack)pada hai ab dono dinner kare main yaha sab sanbhal longa_**

 ** _Haan per zara sanbhal k kisi bhi waqt nuqchaan punhacha sakta hai_**

 ** _And he hear laughing vpice and then_**

 ** _Aap fikar mat kare mujhe pta hai unke pagalpan k doure ko kaise khatam karna hai...acha sir aap log dinner kare main phone rakhta hoon ok bye sir_**

 ** _Haan ok bye_**

 ** _And the line cut from both side he look at screen and smile after seeing his smile salunkhe ask_**

 ** _Kya baat hai boss akele akele hans rahe ho_**

 ** _Haan abhijeet ka phone tha_**

 ** _Kya keh raha tha woh?_**

 ** _Keh raha tha chitrole ko pagalpan ka doura pada hai_**

 ** _Pagalpan ka?_**

 ** _Haan pagalpan ka aur abhijeet unke pagalpan ka ilaaj kar raha hai_**

 ** _Hmmm matlab senior inspector abhijeet ab doctor abhi jeet ban gaya hai_**

 ** _Haan kuch yunhi samajh le chal ab dinner karte hai_**

 ** _With that both move yoward dining table where both take dinner after finishing their dinner both chat and move toward their room to sleep_**

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _SO GUYS END OF STORY HOW WAS CHAPPY I HOPE NOT BORING SORRY FOR LATE AND MISTAKE SO GUYS DO READ AND REAVIEW I HOPE REVIEW CROSS 150 TO 160_**

 ** _OK BYE_**

 ** _THANK YOU_**

 ** _TAKE CARE_**

 ** _FROM_**

 ** _SAMI_**


End file.
